


Holiday Sweaters

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Bear dress up for the holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Sweaters

Ray walked into the abandoned subway and made his way to Finch's subway car. Just thinking about Finch made Ray smile. He was a lot like Fraser and not just because they said 'oh, dear'; like Fraser he made people better just by his goodness. If Finch was Fraser than Reese would be Ray because they both enjoyed kneecapping people. 

As Ray walked up to Finch's subway car, Dief and Bear ran up to him and he reached down to pet both of them. Dief was wearing a white and red striped sweater and Bear was wearing a brown sweater which was just weird because Bear was already brown.

He stepped into the subway car and saw the Finch was at work.

'Hey, I gotta question.'

Finch turned around. 'What is it?'

'I know Dief is dressed like a candy cane, but why is Bear wearing a brown sweater?'

'Oh, dear. Bear wanted to dress up as a ginger beard dog.'

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Seriously?'

'Of course. I never jest about Bear's apparel.'

Dief came up to Ray, he was holding a green sweater in his mouth. Ray took the sweater and looked at it; it was neon green with a large Christmas tree on it. Ray had a sinking feeling that Dief wanted him to wear it.

'Oh, no. I'm not wearing this.'

Bear came over and sat next to Dief. They both looked up at Ray with a large, watery eyes.

Ray sighed as he pulled the sweater over his head. He might be able to withstand one pair of puppy-dog eyes, but he couldn't withstand two.

Later that day, he went home and was met by Fraser.

'That's a wonderful sweater,' Fraser said as he kissed Ray's cheek.

'Yeah, yeah. I look like a dork.' 

Fraser ran with fingers over Ray's chest. 'I wouldn't say that, it's a very fetching sweater. In fact I think it would look even more fetching on the floor.'

Ray saw Fraser's mouth twitch with a barely concealed smile. Ray broke into a smirk.

'Oh yeah. Let's test that out,' Ray said as he pulled the sweater over his head and he and Fraser made their way to the bedroom.

The sweater might be hideous, but it did look good on the floor and that was where it was going to stay. He might make Fraser wear just so Ray could peel it off him and kiss his skin.


End file.
